Amargo como el chocolate
by morsmordre7
Summary: Siglos después de la muerte de Arthur, Merlin vive su vida aburrido como un psiquiatra en Nueva York hasta que un día llega un paciente que afirma haber vivido en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Siglos después de la muerte de Arthur, Merlin vive su vida aburrido como un psiquiatra en Nueva York, hasta que un día llega un paciente que afirma haber vivido en el pasado.

Advertencias: no por el momento, solamente (y lo más obvio) relación entre dos hombres (Dios, esto no debería de ser una advertencia xD)  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, como saben a mi no me pertenece ni Merlin ni Arthur, si no a la BBC. Yo solo quise jugar un poco con ellos.  
Este fic esta ligeramente inspirado en la película de Patch Adams, y lo digo porque se me ocurrió la idea mientras veía la película por primera vez, así es que si a alguien quieren agradecerle, agradezcanle a Robin Williams por su maravillosa actuación.  
Bueno creo que eso es todo, siéntanse libres de dejar un review con cualquier tipo de comentarios.

.-.-.-.-.

Año 2012

Ya habían pasado más de diez siglos después de la muerte de Arthur, y Merlín no había cambiado mucho. Seguía teniendo esa complexión delgada y pómulos prominentes, ni siquiera sus grandes orejas se habían encogido un poco y el azul de los ojos seguía igual de profundo. Sin embargo Merlín no era el mismo, desde que Arthur murió el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, al igual que sus amplias sonrisas. Con el paso del tiempo Merlín también había sido menos bondadoso, ¿El por qué? Había perdido su total fe en la humanidad. Ya no era ese joven ingenuo que sabía que existía el mal pero no lo aceptaba, ahora era un adulto mucho más maduro.  
No es que a Merlin no le gustara su nueva vida, en cambio, le agradaba mucho su trabajo en el hospital. A pesar de todo la consideraba aburrida. Ya no había dragones ni criaturas extrañas o enemigos que le hacían pasar aventuras mortales. En resumen, su vida ya no tenía ni una gota de magia. Pero ya no le molestaba, mientras menos le recordaran las cosas a Arthur para el era mejor.  
-Doctor Merlín- le decía una enfermera, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- El doctor Hedstrom lo solicita en su consultorio.  
-¿A mí?- preguntó Merlín, confundido. - Pero si no he hecho nada malo.  
-Yo solamente paso noticias- decía la enfermera enojada, al parecer no había dormido en toda la noche.  
-Bien dígale que en un momento voy.  
-¿Por qué mejor no se lo dice usted cuando este allá?- contestó aún más malhumorada- Dios, estos doctores piensan que todo el personal esta a su servicio.  
-Gracias, Martha- le decía mientras salía de la habitación a paso rápido- Por cierto, le recomiendo un poco de descanso.  
¿Para qué lo querría el jefe de piso? No había faltado a sus jornadas y aunque últimamente se mostraba más cansado nunca había descuidado a algún paciente.  
Tomó el elevador que lo llevaba hacia la oficina del doctor, iba tan despistado que casi tropieza con una silla que se encontraba en la sala de espera. En cuanto llegó a la recepción la secretaria le dio el pase para poder entrar en la oficina.  
-Ah Merlin- decía el doctor Hedstrom, que era mucho más gordo de lo normal- Llevaba tiempo esperándolo.  
-Si, lamento el retraso. Creo que la enfermera que mando se demoró un poco en llevarme el recado.  
-Bueno uno aveces no controla a su personal. Se preguntará que esta haciendo aquí- decía un poco más serio- E iré directo al grano pues no le quiero quitar más de su tiempo. Hay un puesto disponible en la planta C y debido a su desempeño en estos últimos meses creo que usted es la persona más adecuada para ocupar dicho puesto.  
Uh oh, pensó Merlín. La gente hablaba de el piso C, y normalmente no se decían cosas muy bonitas. Los pacientes más difíciles y considerados con mayor grado de peligrosidad se encontraban en ese piso. Merlín había escuchado a las enfermeras referirse al piso C como "el mismísimo infierno".  
-Señor, me siento muy halagado pero no creo ser la persona más adecuada...  
-Nada de tonterías- contestaba un poco enojado- Puntualidad implacable, tratamientos específicos y satisfactorios, buen trato con pacientes además de su posgrado en psiquiatría. Yo creo que usted es el candidato perfecto para el trabajo, piénselo bien pues le daremos un aumento de sueldo.

A Merlín no le hacía mucha falta el dinero, había ahorrado toda su vida. Sin embargo había una sensación de peligro que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo... Sentía como si algo importante estuviera a punto de pasar si aceptaba el cambio.  
-Pero yo...-decía Merlin tratando de debatir la decisión del doctor.  
-Bueno- lo interrumpió el Dr. Hedstrom.- Me alegra que este de acuerdo. Mañana mismo empieza.  
-Gracias- contestó Merlin en un tono sarcástico mientras salía de la oficina.  
Tomo el elevador de nuevo, pero esta vez más malhumorado. No le molestaba el asenso y sabía que le debería de alagar que lo hubieran considerado para el puesto. Normalmente estaría muy feliz de trabajar con gente nueva y tener más difíciles retos pero esta vez había algo diferente, no sabía como describirlo. Era cómo saber que te estaban mandando directamente a la horca. Algo ahí olía muy mal.  
Termino su jornada un poco más cansado que de lo normal. Se había despedido de sus pacientes actuales y era algo mentalmente muy agotador pues se había encariñado con ellos.  
Tomo un taxi hacia su apartamento. Vivía a unos diez minutos del hospital y normalmente se iba caminando, pero esta vez estaba tan cansado que llamar a un taxi le pareció una idea más fácil.  
-¿Hacia dónde lo llevo?- le preguntaba el taxista.  
-Unas cuadras más adelante- decía Merlín mientras se subía al coche- yo le muestro el camino.  
Algo del conductor no le pareció normal a Merlín, no sabía que era. A lo mejor era su cara que parecía tener rasgos más animales que humanos, o su prominente espalda que ocupaba mucho espacio.  
-Se vienen tiempos difíciles, Merlín- decía el taxista. Merlín no recordaba haberle dado su nombre pero a lo mejor estaba tan cansado que no se había dado cuenta- Tendrás que confiar, tendrás que ser fuerte y sobre todo tendrás que seguir tu destino de nuevo.  
¿Destino? Eso ya no le empezaba a gustar. ¿Quien era ese señor y porque tenía una voz tan conocida?  
-Creo que ya llegamos- dijo Merlín un poco mareado, viendo su casa a lo lejos- ¿Cuanto le debo?  
-No es nada joven- le contestó el taxista, Merlín insistió en pagarle mientras se bajaba del auto. Cuando estaba a punto de bajarse el taxista lo detuvo con una mano- Solo recuerda Merlín, ningún hombre puede evitar su destino. Tarde o temprano se tendrá que cumplir.  
-¿Cumplir con que?- contesto Merlín mientras terminaba de salir del auto. El taxista solo le dio una mirada profunda y se fue del lugar sin darle una respuesta, dejando a Merlín con el billete en la mano.  
Algo ahí no iba bien y lo sabía. Primero esa sensación en la mañana y luego un extraño hombre le hablaba sobre su destino. No le gustaba como iba el asunto.  
Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y a pesar de lo cansado que estaba no pudo conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en el hospital, en sus pacientes, en el extraño taxista. Pensaba en todo pero principalmente pensaba en alguien: Arthur. Merlín ya se había acostumbrado a que Arthur tomara la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, ¿Iba a comer? Pensaba en Arthur. ¿Decidir entre un bistec de carne y un pedazo de pollo? Pensaba en Arthur. Había una gran parte en su mente que se dedicaba solamente en la especial tarea de pensar en Arthur. Pensaba en sus ojos, en su dorado cabello, en su voz, en sus sonrisas. En teoría había tenido demasiado tiempo (Díez siglos) para cansarse de pensar en Arthur, pero no lo hacía. Sentía como si una parte de él se hubiera ido con la muerte de Arthur. Una gran parte.  
Después de un tiempo de reflexionar Merlín al fin pudo conciliar el sueño.  
A la mañana siguiente se levantó para ir a su trabajo. Camino diez minutos hacia el hospital y se fue directo hacia el famoso pabellón C. A pesar de que no terminaba de gustarle la idea ya estaba un poco más contento por trabajar con nuevos pacientes.  
-Doctor Merlín- decía una muy contenta enfermera, mientras cargaba una taza de café- Me han informado de su cambio. No hay cosa mejor que cambiar de aires ¿Ah?  
-Bueno, no es como si yo lo hubiera decidido- comenzaba a reprochar Merlín- Pero... Bueno si, un cambio de aires no me viene nada mal.  
-Me alegra- decía la enfermera- ¿Le han informado de los casos de nuestros pacientes?  
-No, la verdad estaba tan confundido ayer que me olvidé de pedir los expedientes- contestó Merlín, sintiéndose un poco tonto por su testarudez- ¿No me los podrá facilitar hoy?  
-Claro que si- dijo la enfermera mientras dejaba su taza de te en el escritorio y sacaba carpetas de un cajón- Aquí están. Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, hay un caso que no esta registrado pues no tenemos la suficiente información. Está en la habitación 206.  
-Gracias, yo luego sabré que hacer- contesto Merlín mientras tomaba los expedientes.  
Se dirigió hacia el comedor del piso para leerlos. En total eran 6 personas más el de la habitación 206. Tenían etapas muy avanzadas en sus enfermedades y a la mayoría de ellos se le pronosticaba toda la vida en el hospital. Merlín no quedo muy sorprendido, pensaba que podría ayudar mucho a algunos de ellos pero primero tendría que empezar por conocerlos.  
Salió del comedor y le entrego los expedientes a la enfermera que se mostraba un poco más nerviosa.  
-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Merlín preocupado.  
-Nada, bueno... Es el de la habitación 206. Nunca está, usted sabe, en sus cinco sentidos.  
-Hablando de él... ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Porqué no tenemos su expediente?  
-Bueno...-le contestaba la enfermera preocupada- No se mucho... Llegó apenas hace dos días. Tiene un pequeño grado de esquizofrenia. Sin embargo tiene otro problema. El... Afirma haber vivido en el pasado, en otra época.  
-¿Cuál es su nombre?  
-No lo sabemos. El no lo ha querido decir, dice que tiene que esperar por alguien sin embargo llego aquí solo, al parecer no tiene familia.  
-¿Puedo visitarlo?  
-Claro- respondió la enfermera- Pero... Tenga cuidado. No suena tan mal comparado con lo que se ve.  
-Gracias- dijo Merlín mientras sonreía- lo tendré.  
Se alejó de ahí para dirigirse a la habitación 206. Merlín sentía una curiosidad especial por ese chico... ¿Vivir en el pasado? Merlín sí que lo había hecho.  
Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta. Comenzó a sentirse un poco extraño. Sentía algo en su estómago y las puntas de los dedos comenzaban a cosquillearle , era una sensación conocida, como cuando usaba Magia.  
Abrió lentamente la puerta y de todas las cosas no se esperaba eso...  
Estaba dormido, su cabello rubio estaba un poco más largo de lo normal y el flequillo le caía en la frente. Tenía esos pómulos duros y cara cuadrada que lo caracterizaban.  
-¿A... Arthur?- le pregunto Merlín conmocionado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
El hombre fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos que tenían un color azul profundo. Merlín sabía que esos eran sus ojos, pero Arthur no estaba ahí. Quizá fuera por la falta de brillo o la ausencia de su mirada. Merlín no sabía como pero Arthur no estaba ahí.  
-¡¿Quién eres!?- pregunto el hombre muy alarmado. Le estaba gritando a Merlín mientras se levantaba de la cama- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?  
Merlín trató de calmarlo, le tomó la mano con cuidado. Arthur parecía un animal que no terminaba de confiar.  
-¡ENFERMERA!- gritó mientras sentía el roce de Merlín con su piel- ¡ENFERMERA!- Volvió a repetir, cada vez más frustrado.  
Arthur (o al menos eso parecía) comenzó a correr por todos lados aventando cosas y máquinas. Se sacó los tubos de suero que tenía en los brazos y estaba a punto de abalanzarse a Merlín cuando la misma enfermera que le dio los expedientes a Merlín entro en el cuarto.  
-¿¡No le dije que tuviera cuidado?!- le decía enojada- ¿¡No se supone que es doctor?!- renegaba mientras le inyectaba una jeringa con morfina a Arthur.  
La medicina hizo efecto casi al instante y la enfermera le ayudo a recostarse.  
Merlín estuvo parado todo el tiempo mientras veía como Arthur cerraba lentamente sus ojos, inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2

- No debería de quedarse aquí, el paciente se puede alterar de nuevo- decía la enfermera un poco avergonzada por haberle gritado antes a Merlín.-Se lo que puede ocurrir- le contestó Merlín, cansado- Me gustaría tomar el riesgo.

-Usted sabe, a fin de cuentas yo no soy la especialista aquí.

Merlín le dio una media sonrisa a la enfermera. La mujer tomó una bandeja del mueble que tenía platos sucios y salió por la puerta, aún nerviosa.

No sabía cómo sentirse. Inconscientemente sabía que toda la vida había esperando ese momento, el regreso de Arthur. Sabía que una de las razones por las que seguía en el mundo era porque su destino debería cumplirse pero definitivamente no se imaginó que la reencarnación de Arthur viniera de esa manera.

De repente recordó las palabras que le había dicho el taxista el día de ayer. "Ningún hombre puede evitar su destino" ¿A qué se refería con eso? Merlín nunca había evitado su destino, había arriesgado su propia vida demasiadas veces por cumplir su famoso "destino" ¿Qué le hacía pensar a ese hombre que esta vez sería diferente? Y la duda más grande de todas: ¿Quién era ese hombre y porque lo conocía? A lo mejor si esa noche volvía a ir al sitio de taxis podría volver a verlo.

Pasaron unas pocas horas en las que Merlín estuvo reflexionando. Había pasado 10 siglos sin Arthur, sin verlo ni sentirlo y tenerlo ahora se sentía tan surreal.  
Merlín alargó su mano un poco para poder rozar los dedos de Arthur, esperando que esta vez no se alterase. En el momento en que lo toco sintió como una corriente de energía le recorría todo el cuerpo, era como sentirse nuevo. Sólo tenía una palabra para describirlo: _Magia_.

Inesperadamente Arthur fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y Merlín temió por que volviera a tener una respuesta parecida a la anterior.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó con un tono de voz muy baja. Tenía el ceño fruncido (típico de Arthur) sin embargo no retiró su mano de la de Merlín.

-Arthur...- contesto Merlín. Lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y llevaba puesta una sonrisa- ¿No me recuerdas?

-¿Cómo me acabas de llamar?- le dijo Arthur mientras se levantaba poco a poco de la cama.

Merlín rompió en un silencioso llanto. No podía, simplemente no podía. Escuchar la voz de Arthur después de tanto tiempo le traía muchos recuerdos. Le traía sensaciones extrañas en la boca del estómago y sobretodo le traía unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a Arthur y nunca, nunca soltarlo.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tan mal estoy?- le volvía a preguntar Arthur con un tono brusco- Eres uno de ellos ¿Verdad? Tú también piensas que estoy loco.

-No, yo no pienso eso- le contestaba Merlín, tratando de sonar normal.

-Ja- Arthur soltó una risa sarcástica- Creo que se quién eres, me contaron de ti. ¿Eres el que me va a "curar" cierto?

-Yo...-Merlín sonaba muy confundido- Si, soy tu nuevo doctor.

-No creo que haya cura para esto- Le advirtió Arthur- Mejor no pierdas tu tiempo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- replicó Merlín

-Porque no estoy enfermo- le contesto Arthur como diciendo algo muy obvio- la gente aquí piensa que estoy loco, lo sé. Pero todos ustedes están equivocados. Yo no les estoy mintiendo.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

-Yo...-Arthur parecía muy confundido- A veces yo recuerdo cosas, sé que no son mentira porque los recuerdos son muy nítidos para mí.

-¿Y qué es eso que recuerdas?- le preguntaba Merlín muy emocionado.

-Un castillo, sé que hay uno- le contestaba, pensativo- Y una mujer, muy guapa por cierto, pero ella... Me quiere muerto.

"Morgana" pensó Merlín.

-Hay... ¿Hay algo más?

-No... Bueno, algo. Hay un anciano, y una chica joven y yo... Bueno se supone que yo la quiero mucho.

"¿Gaius?, ¿Gwen?" ¿Después de tanto tiempo y la estúpida reencarnación de Arthur no se acordaba de él? Merlín de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy mal. Pero que tonto era, obviamente recordaría a Gwen, el amor de su vida y a Morgana y a Gaius y a todo Camelot completo. ¿Pero se acordaría de Merlín? Claro qué no, Merlín solo había sido un sirviente que siempre lo había traicionado, a final de cuentas.

-Tu... ¿Me crees, verdad?- preguntó Arthur confundido.

-Le diré a la enfermera que te de un nuevo tratamiento.- respondió Merlín con un tono seco, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Arthur sonrió tristemente mientras veía a Merlín levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Arthur es un bonito nombre- le dijo antes de que Merlín terminara de salir. Este se paró en seco y se volteó para darle una triste sonrisa.

Arthur volvió a cerrar los ojos y después de un tiempo entro en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Despertó después de un buen rato, la luz del sol que alcanzaba a salir por las rejillas de su ventana le pegaba directo en la cara. Tenía dolor en todo el cuerpo pero especialmente le dolía la cabeza.

Había tenido un sueño, o eso creía. Recordaba vagamente la cara de algunas personas desconocidas. La mujer bella de cabello color negro y alborotado llevaba un cuchillo en las manos y parecía estar apuntando a algo cerca de él. De ahí los recuerdos se hacían más borrosos, Arthur solo veía una serie de imágenes como si fuera la cinta de una película antigua. Aún recordando todas esas cosas sentía que le faltaba una muy importante pieza del rompecabezas que se iba formando poco a poco en su cabeza. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba recordar pareciera como si los demás recuerdos obstruyeran su camino y lo único que podía ver era un túnel con una inmensa luz blanca que emanaba sobre él.

Se sentía como un completo idiota pues ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. A lo mejor y toda esa gente que lo tenía ahí encerrado tenía razón y no era más que uno de esos pacientes locos que no tienen remedio. Pero... Había algo. El doctor que vino en la tarde le había llamado Arthur y en cuanto escucho ese nombre sintió como una corriente pasaba por sus dedos para llegar a su corazón. Era como si ese nombre le perteneciera sólo a él.

En ese momento escuchó como la puerta de su habitación o celda o como se le llamase a esa cosa en la que estaba dentro se abrió. Por la puerta entro la enfermera que lo atendía y el doctor que le había llamado Arthur.

-Hola, querido- le decía la enfermera mientras le cambiaba los tubos con suero- ¿Has recordado algo nuevo ahora?

-Si- dijo Arthur, tajante mientras miraba directamente a los ojos al doctor que parecía evitarlo, aventurándose a ver su reacción- He recordado mi nombre.

La enfermera lucía sorprendida y feliz al mismo tiempo, el doctor a la vez solamente abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-Y dinos- dijo el doctor con curiosidad- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Y cuál es el suyo, doctor?- le contesto Arthur, sin ceder.

-Merlín- Le contestaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- Ese es mi nombre, pero prefiero que me llames doctor.

Arthur aún seguía con un temple fuerte pero dentro, muy dentro de él sabía que ese nombré significaba algo importante en su vida pasada, sin embargo se encargó bastante bien de que no se reflejara en su expresión.

-Encantado Merlín- contestaba Arthur un poco reacio.- Mi nombre es Arthur.

Merlín estaba enojado, muy enojado. De antemano sabía que Arthur no había recordado su nombre. Simplemente decía eso porque él antes le había llamado así.  
La enfermera que estaba presente en todo ese intercambio de miradas lucía un poco confundida por el trato que Merlín le daba a su paciente.

-Eso es un gran avance, hijo- le decía con una amplia sonrisa- Ahora es más fácil saber de dónde vienes ¿Verdad doctor?

Merlín se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y aparto la mirada de Arthur. Se dio la vuelta enojado y salió por la puerta rápidamente.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Pensaba Merlín. Sabía que la manera en que había tratado a Arthur era muy poco profesional. No sabía que le pasaba, estaba molesto con todo: con él mismo, con la enfermera, con el estúpido hospital y el famoso piso C. Estaba molesto con todos pero en especial estaba molesto con Arthur. ¿Por qué ni siquiera le recordaba? Merlín había pasado diez siglos pensando en Arthur, no, más bien obsesionándose con Arthur y él ni siquiera se dignaba a recordar cómo se llamaba. _¿Cuál es su nombre, doctor?_ Resonaba la pregunta de Arthur por toda su cabeza. Le molestaba, odiaba que no recordara su nombre. Le molestaba la respuesta tan indiferente cuando Merlín le dijo el suyo y sobre todo le molestaba que después del tiempo de tanto y de todo Merlín siguiera queriendo a Arthur con la misma intensidad de antes. No sabía lo que eso significaba: Amor, lealtad, deseo. Se llame como se llame Merlín sabía que esos sentimientos no iban a desaparecer nunca y lo odiaba, odiaba el hecho de no dejar de querer a Arthur aún cuando él ni siquiera era el mismo estúpido y creído rey que tanto quería.

Después de reflexionar un rato pensó que lo mejor era tomarse el día libre de trabajo. Le dejo una nota a la enfermera y salió del hospital un poco apresurado.

-¿Necesita ir a algún lado joven?- le preguntaba una voz familiar.

Merlín volteó inmediatamente un poco asustado pues la voz se escuchaba claramente. Se dio cuenta que provenía de un taxi, el mismo que lo había recogido el día de ayer. Había olvidado por completo su promesa de volver a hablar con el taxista.

-Yo… -le contestaba un poco confundido –Necesito ir al mismo sitio de antes, por favor.

El taxista se limitó a sonreír y Merlín entro al auto.

-Espero que no le moleste que hagamos una pequeña parada –le decía con esa voz tan familiar que tenía.

Merlín se quedó pensando unos momentos a quién le recordaba esa voz, era muy grave y sonaba un poco anciana. El taxista aún no le dejaba ver su cara por lo que no podía identificarlo.

-Disculpe –se atrevió a preguntar Merlín – ¿Acaso nosotros nos conocemos?

-Oh, Joven hechicero –sonaba un poco aprehensivo –Pero claro que nos conocemos.

En ese momento la mente de Merlín unió la última pieza que le faltaba para saber quién era el misterioso taxista.

-Kill...- comenzó a tartamudear, conmocionado –Kilgharrah.

El hombre se paró en un estacionamiento cercano y apagó el coche.

-Han pasado ya muchos años, Merlín.

- ¿Por qué ahora? –Merlín parecía muy confundido -¿Por qué de esa manera? Yo pensé que el destino ya se había encargado de mí…

-Ningún hombre por más grande que sea… –comenzaba a decir el dragón

-Sí, lo sé –y vaya que lo hacía –"No puede conocer su destino". Pero es que yo pensé… pensé que el mío ya se había terminado.

-¿Entonces crees que estás aquí sin ninguna razón? –Le decía enojado –Vaya que has olvidado cosas los últimos años, Merlín.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Recuerdas cuando Arthur murió?- Merlín se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Lo recordaba bastante bien para ser verdad - ¿Recuerdas lo último que te dije?

Merlín trato de hacer memoria, recordaba vagamente los momentos que siguieron después de eso.

-"Arthur volverá de nuevo, cuando más se le necesite" –recitaba Kilgharrah.

-¿Por qué ahora? –Preguntaba Merlín con lágrimas en los ojos. –Aparte que ese no es Arthur, será en cuerpo pero su alma no está presente.

-Claro que lo es Merlín, lo que pasa es que tu no lo quieres ver – le replicaba –Tanto tu alma como la de Arthur han cambiado en estos años. ¿Aún no sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cierto?

Merlín negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que ayudarle a Arthur a recordar quién era, sin importar las consecuencias.

-¿Pero cómo voy a hacer eso, si ni siquiera me recuerda?

-Piensa un poco Merlín –decía con una sonrisa –La respuesta siempre ha estado ahí, incluso antes de la muerte de Arthur.

Antes de que Merlín se diera cuenta el hombre había echado a andar el carro, parecía que la charla había terminado. El resto del camino hacia el apartamento de Merlín fue muy silencioso. Cuando llegaron a su destino Merlín bajo del carro y le dio una última mirada a su viejo amigo.

-Merlín –le decía, antes de que este se volteara por completo –Solamente recuerda una cosa: El mundo siempre debe estar en equilibrio y mientras exista el bien también debe de estar el mal.

Merlín se dio la vuelta sin decirle nada. ¿A qué venía todo eso? En vez de aclararle sus dudas lo dejó más confundido. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacer que recordara a Arthur su cada vez que le veía sentía como si mil cuchillos se hundieran en su pecho? Sinceramente antes de ver a Killgharrah había pensado en dejar su trabajo del hospital pues no podía soportar la idea de ver a Arthur presente en cuerpo, sí, pero no en alma.

Entró en su habitación para estar un poco en calma. Estos últimos días le habían alterado mucho y necesitaba un buen descanso. Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada y aunque la imagen de la cara de Arthur estaba presente en su mente, pudo conciliar el sueño.

No fue mucho tiempo el que logró descansar pues a mitad de la noche recibió una llamada muy inesperada.

-¿Doctor Merlín? –Le decía una voz conocida, era la enfermera –Estamos teniendo un poco de inconvenientes con Arthur… él simplemente parece estar peor que antes.

-¿De qué habla? –Le preguntaba Merlín mas dormido que despierto.

-Es… -decía nerviosa –Es un poco difícil de explicar. Tendrá que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Merlín colgó el teléfono un poco preocupado. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba a ese demente? Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y salió corriendo al hospital. No había tiempo de tomar taxis.

-¡Doctor! –decía la enfermera aliviada al verlo entrar por los pasillos –Que bueno que llega, las cosas han empeorado.

-¿Dónde está? –le preguntaba preocupado

-En su habitación… le recomiendo que no…. -Pero Merlín dejo de escuchar en ese momento pues salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con un Arthur muy quieto, sentado en el borde de su cama. Aparentemente parecía bien pero Merlín sabía que estaba al borde del colapso.

-¿Arthur? –Merlín sonaba nervioso –Te… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Entonces Arthur volteó su cara y Merlín vio donde estaba el problema. Sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y tenía rasguños por todas partes: La cara, el cuello, los brazos, incluso en las piernas se podían notar.

-Arthur –Merlín se dirigió a donde estaba para acariciarle una mano -¿Qué ha sucedido?

Arthur parecía perdido, su mirada estaba lejana y Merlín nunca lo había sentido tan lejos como esta vez.

-Ella… –susurraba Arthur. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y hablaba más como si fuera un robot. –Ella ha vuelto.

-¿Quién? –Le decía Merlín firmemente mientras quitaba su mano de la de Arthur y la colocaba en una de sus mejillas para que este lo mirara directamente a los ojos -¿Quién volvió Arthur?

-Morgana. –Alcanzó a decir con un leve susurro mientras cerraba los ojos y caía a la cama.

* * *

Pueden dejar de leer aquí xD lo que sigue son solamente notas mías.

Primero que nada quería agradecer a toda la gente que tomo de su tiempo para leer, comentar o poner en favoritos esta historia ¡De verdad muchas gracias! Ustedes son los que me dan ánimos para continuar.

Bueno les quería decir que este capítulo fue un poco difícil para mí. Nunca había escrito algo taaan largo y a la vez tan corto, pero espero y sea de su agrado y no les haya aburrido mucho. En el siguiente episodio tendremos un poco más de romanticismo ¡Así que espérenlo con ansias! Por cierto, planeo actualizar por semana pero como me iré de vacaciones creo que el siguiente capítulo tardará un poquito más.

¡Besos y nos seguimos leyendo J!


	3. Chapter 3

Había esperado años para su regreso y esta vez lo tenía todo planeado, no fallaría como antes lo había hecho.

Una media sonrisa se asomaba por su cara mientras cepillaba su corto cabello negro que muy apenas le llegaba a las orejas. Su aspecto en general había cambiado durante los últimos años, sin embargo el mismo brillo malvado de hace siglos salía de sus ojos verdes.

* * *

-¿Le han colocado el Antipsicótico que le he prescrito? –Preguntaba Merlín nervioso mientras le daba vueltas a toda la habitación.

-Si, doctor –Contestaba la enfermera un poco petulante –Tal y como usted lo ha dicho.

-¿Cómo están sus signos vitales? –A este punto Merlín estaba tan nervioso que casi se había comido todas sus uñas

-Normales. La presión Arterial ha estado baja pero ya la hemos estabilizado. Tampoco parece tener temperatura y dentro de lo que cabe esta estable.

Merlín se limitó a lanzarle una mirada de preocupación a la enfermera.

-¿Le habían dado ataques parecidos a este anteriormente? –Preguntaba ahora.

-No. –Contestaba la enfermera mientras trataba de recordar algo –Ha tenido delirios frecuentemente pero nunca se ha dañado a sí mismo.

-¿Nunca?

La enfermera negó con la cabeza –No doctor, y si usted está pensando lo mismo que yo sería mejor empezar a preocuparse ahora mismo.

-¿Disculpe? –Preguntaba Merlín un poco confundido.

-Solo trato de decir que el paciente no ha mostrado mejoría alguna, y el hospital no se puede tener el lujo de alojarlo aquí cuando los especialistas evidentemente _no_ tienen lo que se requiere.

-¿Qué insinúa? –sonaba un poco ofendido.

-No insinúo nada, al contrario. Solamente le estoy advirtiendo que si Arthur sigue en las mismas no dudo que el hospital se encargue de mandarlo a un lugar más "privado" para limpiarse las manos.

-El hospital no puede hacer eso –Contestaba Merlín seguro –Arthur sigue siendo un ser humano y mientras no tengan su consentimiento no pueden enviarlo a otro lugar.

-Por favor, doctor –decía la enfermera en tono sarcástico –Usted y yo sabemos que el hospital simplemente puede decir que Arthur no está mentalmente estable y ya que no se ha encontrado familia alguna el hospital está en todo su derecho de decidir si Arthur se tiene que ir o no.

-¿Nadie lo está buscando? –Merlín sonaba curioso -¿Han llamado a la policía, no está su nombre en la lista de desaparecidos?

-No, nada de eso. Parece como si hubiese salido de la nada. Y que no recuerde nada tampoco ayuda. Tanto usted como yo sabemos que la pérdida de memoria no es un síntoma de la esquizofrenia. Si esto no es más que un shock temporal me temo que nos estamos enfrentando a algo mucho peor de lo que imaginamos.

Merlín ahora sí que estaba preocupado. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido para que Arthur mostrara mejorías o definitivamente lo iban a separar de él (otra vez). Todavía ni siquiera estaba seguro que de verdad Arthur, el viejo e insensible Arthur estuviera ahí pero si algo había aprendido en todo este tiempo era que confiar en Killgarrah era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Doctor –decía un enfermero, que al parecer era nuevo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras abría la puerta –Arthur se ha despertado.

Merlín no lo pensó ni un instante y salió corriendo por el pasillo hacía la habitación 502. Mientras corría solo podía pensar en Arthur y en que de verdad no quería volver a perderlo.

Iba tan despistado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la enfermera lo iba siguiendo.

-Usted no entra –le dijo Merlín educadamente antes de abrir la puerta.

-Pero doctor…

-Nada, como doctor no necesito de sus servicios ahora mismo. Es más, esta noche y el día de mañana yo me encargare de los cuidados de Arthur, así que no recurriré a la ayuda de nadie. Y es una orden –decía pues la enfermera ya comenzaba a replicar.

Esta se limitó a asentir y con un casi imperceptible "Si doctor" se retiró inmediatamente.

Merlín, nervioso, empujó lentamente la puerta de la habitación donde Arthur se encontraba.

Tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos, una capa de sudor le cubría toda la cara y el cabello. Los rasguños, que antes eran de un color intenso ahora se teñían de rosa pálido y Arthur lucía mucho más tranquilo.

-Hola Arthur –Saludaba con voz baja -¿Cómo has estado?

-Merlín –Contestaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Y entonces Merlín pensó que no estaba en un hospital, si no en Camelot, y que Arthur no era un loco enfermo sino más bien era Arthur el joven rey amargado que siempre le lanzaba un cojín por las mañanas cuando lo despertaba alegremente.

-¿Me… me recuerdas? –Preguntaba Merlín.

-Eres mi doctor… ¿Cierto?

-Si –Merlín sonaba decepcionado –Bueno, al menos soy uno de ellos. Ahora quiero que me digas que fue lo que recordaste que te hizo ponerte así.

-Nada –contestaba seguro –No recordé absolutamente nada.

Merlín frunció el ceño -¿Y las heridas?

-Yo no las hice.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me estás tratando de decir que vino un duende y causo todo esto?

-No, no fue un duende –Arthur había perdido color y le costaba decir las palabras –Fue ella.

-¿Quién… -Preguntaba Merlín con un nudo en la garganta -¿Quién es ella?

-Morgana.

-¿Mor... Morgana? –decía Merlín con un tono de terror.

-Mi media hermana. –Arthur sonaba asqueado al decir esto.

-Y ella… ¿Qué hacía?

-Se reía. –contestaba Arthur con un nudo en la garganta –Y tenía un cuchillo. Ella fue la que me hizo estas heridas.

-Pero no se ven tan profundas como si fueran de un cuchillo –decía Merlín mientras le examinaba los brazos -¿Estás seguro que fue ella?

-Mire doctor, si usted piensa que yo estoy loco igual que todos los de afuera de verdad no me importa. Yo sé lo que vi y no estoy tan estúpido como para no saber diferenciar entre lo que es verdad y lo que veo.

-Escucha Arthur… -comenzaba a decir Merlín mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza. –Mira…-Decía ahora mientras colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de Arthur y lo obligaba a mirarlo –Mírame a los ojos… ¿Qué ves?

-¿A… -preguntaba Arthur confundido -…Azul?

-No. –contestaba Merlín con decepción en la mirada. –Trata de mirar más de cerca.

-¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto?

-Escucha Arthur, sé que esto suena un poco extraño, pero yo te creo. –Comenzaba a decir Merlín –No creo que lo que tu tengas sea una enfermedad y mucho menos esquizofrenia, sé que lo que ves y sientes no es normal y que definitivamente fuiste alguien en el pasado, incluso podría ser un rey o algo –una sonrisa irónica se formaba en sus labios –Pero los doctores que están aquí afuera no tienen la mente abierta igual que yo. Y por eso necesito tu ayuda…

-¿La mía? –Arthur sonaba confundido.

-Sí, necesito que me ayudes a ayudarte. Escucha, si la gente de aquí ve que no presentas mejorías te pueden mandar a un sitio mucho peor que este, y créeme, no es nada bonito. –Arthur ponía una cara de terror –Por eso necesito que mientas.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Mira, sé que esto va a ser difícil pero necesito que "aceptes" que tienes una enfermedad ¿Entiendes?

-Quiere que yo haga y diga lo que ellos me pidan. –Afirmaba Arthur

-No exactamente. Solamente quiero que no comentes nada acerca de vidas pasadas.

-¿Y si la veo de nuevo? –preguntaba Arthur preocupado.

-Bueno, eso va a ser mucho más difícil de esconder, por lo que voy a tratar de siempre estar contigo cuando algo así suceda… ¿De acuerdo?

Arthur se tomó un tiempo mientras sopesaba sus posibilidades ¿Y que si el doctor le estaba mintiendo? ¿Cómo es que había cambiado de opinión tan rápidamente? Sin embargo sólo le quedaba confiar en él o vivir en un lugar así para siempre.

-¿Y usted que gana con todo esto? –Arthur aún no estaba muy convencido.

-Un amigo –Pareciera que Merlín tenía los ojos vidriosos –Un viejo amigo.

Arthur no entendió para nada la respuesta, sin embargo se limitó a asentir.

-De acuerdo. –Decía Arthur –Lo haré.

Merlín estaba tan emocionado que inmediatamente corrió hacia los brazos de Arthur a darle un abrazo, este al principio estaba tan impresionado que no supo corresponderle, pero después de un tiempo le devolvió el abrazo de una manera amistosa.

-Doctor… -comenzaba a decir Arthur un poco asfixiado

-Merlín, puedes llamarme Merlín.

-Merlín… creo que yo… creo que necesito una ducha.

-¿Ahora? –Decía Merlín preocupado, soltando a Arthur de sus brazos - ¿Justamente cuando le he prohibido la entrada a todos los enfermeros hasta el día de mañana?

-Si –Arthur tenía una mirada culposa.

-Está bien, no sería la primera vez que lo hago –Una capa roja comenzó a cubrir la cara de Merlín –Es decir, con otros pacientes, digo, tu sabes… ducharlos.

-Ahh, que bien, ¿supongo? –decía Arthur confundido.

-¿Podrías esperar aquí un rato mientras preparo tus cosas? Prometo que no tardaré mucho.

Arthur asintió la cabeza mientras Merlín tomaba toallas y una bata nueva para Arthur. El baño estaba conectado con su habitación, por lo que Merlín simplemente tuvo que abrir una puerta y preparar la bañera con agua caliente para Arthur. Hacer un trabajo tan sencillo como ese le trajo tantos recuerdos de Camelot y de él y Arthur juntos…

-¿Merlín… -sonaba la voz de Arthur del otro lado de la habitación -¿Puedo ir ya?

-¡Espera a que vaya por ti Arthur! –Gritaba Merlín desde el otro lado de la habitación –Aún estas muy débil para caminar solo.

Arthur bufó de una manera extremadamente alta mientras se levanta lentamente de la cama. Tonterías eso de que estaba muy débil, se sentía perfectamente bien como para caminar por el mismo.

Abrió la puerta del baño lentamente para encontrarse a un Merlín agachado en la bañera que estaba tratando de equilibrar la temperatura del agua a un nivel en el que se encontrara aceptable. De alguna manera extraña que Arthur no puede describir la escena le pareció sumamente familiar.

-¿Por qué me parece que esta no es la primera vez que haces esto por mi? –preguntaba Arthur asustando a Merlín un poco pues este aún no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí.

-A lo mejor es verdad –contestaba Merlín con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando a Arthur con la duda.

-Listo –saltaba Merlín de repente, quedando a la misma altura que Arthur. –La temperatura perfecta, si mal no lo recuerdo.

Arthur frunció el ceño –Para ser doctor, eres bastante raro Merlín.

-Si ehm…. –decía Merlín nervioso –Puedes desvestirte mientras estoy afuera, cuando estés listo me hablas y… -Merlín sonaba muy incomodo –Bueno, aquí estaré para lo que me necesites.

-Gracias –Arthur también sonaba incómodo y Merlín podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

Merlín salió lentamente del baño para esperar a Arthur. De verdad se sentía bien tener una relación normal con él en vez de estar discutiendo a cada rato. Claro que extrañaba al idiota que lo insultaba y golpeaba todos los días, es decir, llevaba mil años extrañándolo pero tener a un Arthur que seguido decía gracias y cosas educadas nunca iba a estar de más… De verdad lo había extrañado. Extrañaba ese cabello rubio como el oro que era increíblemente lacio, extrañaba su sonrisa, la verdadera, esa que salía solamente en momentos especiales cuando Merlín contaba una broma o decía algo tonto y que lo hacía sentir tan especial porque sabía que ese tipo de sonrisas solamente le pertenecían a él. Había pasado tanto tiempo en el que no se había siquiera permitido pensar en Arthur que ahora los sentimientos le llegaban de golpe y lo abrumaban de una manera en la que lo hacían sentir asfixiado…

Merlín se había ensimismado tanto a sus pensamientos que ya ni recordaba que estaba haciendo… hasta que de repente escuchó un golpe seco venir dentro del baño y se maldijo mil veces por no haberlo recordado… ¿Cuánto había pasado, diez o quince minutos de que Arthur se había metido al baño? Ya era suficiente tiempo como para que este no hablara.

-¡Arthur! –Gritaba mientras tocaba la puerta -¡Arthur di algo si estás bien! –gritaba desesperadamente mientras los golpes a la puerta se hacían mucho más fuertes y seguidos.

Al no ver respuesta de Arthur, Merlín decidió entrar por la fuerza y gracias al cielo que lo hizo porque justo en esos momentos Arthur se encontraba en lo más profundo de la bañera, como si se estuviera ahogando.

-¡ARTHUR, NO! –gritaba Merlín tratando de sacarlo lo más pronto posible, sin embargo Arthur tenía una complexión muy musculosa y lastimosamente Merlín seguía siendo un debilucho. -¡ARTHUR! –repetía mientras descubría que si, efectivamente, la única forma de sacar a Arthur de lo más profundo de la bañera era metiéndose con él.

Merlín no lo pensó dos veces y con la ropa puesta se metió dentro de la bañera. Cayó encima de Arthur y apretó su cadera desnuda contra sus piernas, para después tomar la cabeza con sus manos para sacarla del agua.

-¡ARTHUR! –Le gritaba mientras lo zarandeaba bruscamente -¡ARTHUR DESPIERTA!

Arthur fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos dejando ver una ranura blanca, hasta que por fin pudo ver a Merlín por completo, aunque aún parecía débil.

-Estaba… -Comenzaba a decir –Estaba aquí antes de que llegaras. Ella trato de ahogarme y yo…

-Shh –decía Merlín mientras acercaba la cara de Arthur a su cuello –Ya pasó. –Y de repente se dio cuenta de la escena comprometedora con Arthur y de lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos. Merlín tenía las piernas enrolladas en las caderas de Arthur (que estaba desnudo) y sentía como éste estaba caliente gracias a la temperatura del agua. Arthur pareció darse cuenta también pero solamente se limitó a retirar su cara del cuello de Merlín y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo… -trataba de hablar, hasta que una mano de Merlín toco su cabello y lo retiro lentamente de su cara. Estaban mojados, calientes y desnudos (al menos Arthur) y sus bocas estaban tan cerca, y Merlín estaba encima de él y por alguna razón besarlo fue lo más lógico que pudo haber ocurrido.

Al principio el toque fue suave, lento. Pudo sentir como Merlín se sorprendía pero aceptaba el beso después. Arthur entre abrió un poco la boca para poder sentir más a Merlín. Entonces este metió su lengua a los labios de Arthur y todo se volvió confuso a partir de ahí… Muchos recuerdos comenzaron a entrar en su mente como si fueran pequeños fragmentos que lo complementaban todo: Un reino, su padre, Gwen, Morgana. Y luego estaba Merlín (en todas las escenas estaba Merlín) Al principio, cuando pensaba que era un inútil sirviente. Y esa vez que Merlín se fue a Ealdor por su madre y tuvo tantas ganas de decirle "te quiero" y "no te vayas" pero nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo. Vio muchas cosas que no recordaba, como una espada y miles de batallas que juntos ganaron, y después todo se volvió oscuro y vio a un Merlín triste y llorando, escuchó esas palabras que decían "Yo nací para servirte, Arthur" escuchó el "Yo tengo magia" que en ese momento tanto le había dolido, pero después había dicho "Y la uso para ti" Y Arthur se sintió como una mala persona porque Merlín había convertido la maldad en pureza y había desaprovechado todo eso en servir a Camelot, y al estúpido de su padre, y al estúpido del él. Recordó haberle dicho "gracias" que gritaba "Te quiero" y que Merlín había entendido perfectamente.

Arthur separo sus labios de Merlín para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Merlín? –Preguntaba nervioso

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué te llamaban Emrys?

Merlín abrió mucho los ojos. No podía creerlo. Arthur había _recordado todo._

* * *

_¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Sí lo se, soy una pésima persona y merezco que me manden a la hoguera por el simple hecho de hacerlos esperar tanto u.u Yo pensaba que con las vacaciones me iba a ser mucho más fácil escribir y me resultó lo contrario. Así que aquí estoy, actualizando cuando mañana tengo exámenes y mil proyectos que hacer._

_Primero que nada quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me dio rw fav o follow, de verdad nunca me imaginé tanto de parte de ustedes ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que el cliff-hanger que les he dejado no sea muy grande..._

_*Se va, repartiendo galletas y abrazos a todos*_


End file.
